Kiss with a Fist
by Pikana
Summary: Some people love each other so much but they don't know how to express it. Ike and Sheik show their pain and love the same way. Florence and the Machines are right though. A kick in the teeth is good for some, a kiss with a fist is better then none. Shike


**Kiss with a Fist**

**I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.**

**Songfic challenge by Jill. Word limit is 1,500 and I had to do my fav SSBB pairing! Come on, look at them! Ike/Sheik for the win!**

* * *

><p><em>Neither of them could remember when they just shared an affectionate touch. An innocent kiss or a loving hug. There was only ever silence and violence.<em>

* * *

><p>"Gosh! You're such a jerk! Why can't you just for once in your life just listen to me?" Sheik demanded as Ike rubbed his temples. "I said I'm sorry for cryng out loud! I already did the time! What more do you want from me?"<p>

"For you to stop getting arrested moron," he snapped back, "We're living in a shack as it is, we don't need any more of your nonsense."

"My nonsense? Hey! Maybe if you actually got a job instead of getting wasted here, waiting for outlaws, I wouldn't have to go steal!" Ike laughed almost aggressively at the red-eyed woman who frowned underneath her cowl.

"That's rich. Not going to steal? You would have sold the shirt off my back."

"At least it would have made more money then you ever has you lazy, selfish, good-for-nothing, fu-" a painful sound of Ike's hand hitting her face rung through the air. The bluenette turned away and headed to the kitchen while Sheik touched her cheek where he had hit her.

"Ike..." she whispered in a broken voice. When was she going to feel loved? When was she going to be kissed instead of beaten? He stopped moving for a bit and turned his head.

To see his dark girlfriend punch him square in the face.

"Why you, skinny little whore!" he yelled as he kicked her. Sheik didn't yell back an insult, instead she snarled, slapped him fully in the face and pushed him into the tiny kitchen. The muscular bluenette radiated fury. He grabbed the dirty plate on the table and smashed it on the savage blonde's head. Sheik winced as porcelain showered them both. Ike reached over to throttle her but by then, Sheik had ran over to their bedroom and threw her lighter onto the bed, setting the sheets on fire.

"Sheik! That's our bed you psychopath!" Ike roared as he jumped over the counter and ran towards the flaming room. Sheik flipped him the bird before hopping back into the living room looking positively pleased with herself. That was before Ike found her and grabbed her long blonde braid and yanked it violently. The woman tried to flip him but her partner was too firmly planted in the ground. She elbowed him in the chest instead. The mercenary was fully enraged and curled his hand into a fist, swinging it forward and towards Sheik's face, but the sheikah dodged it and swung a her own punch at Ike and hit him back.

Again, Ike did nothing but aim a kick at his fierce beauty. Seeing the attack coming, the ninja-like figure quickly flipped over it and the kick landed in his shin. Ike, prepared for her moves, held Sheik's shoulders and threw her head first into the cabinet, causing small plates to break underneath her. Now bleeding, Sheik whacked Ike in the face, only to receive a large black eye. She writhed back and darted towards the bathroom, past where the fire was growing in their room.

Sheik huffed and leaned against the bathroom wall, trying to keep herself up and using the back of her hand to wipe blood from the corner of his mouth, her black eye was so sore that she could only see with his one good eye. She stared at herself in the mirror and looked away from it. When did everything start going wrong? When did they start saying things and doing these horrible things to each other? Why were their tempers so bad? Sheik suppressed a small cry as she got out a broken metal pipe from under the sink and went back to face her boyfriend.

Ike's eyes was red, but apparently not sore enough to prevent him from using it, the bluenette reached out to slap her once again though Sheik dodged it, she also dodged the kick aimed at her ribs and rolled up, scrambling around and trying to get away. Getting into a fight with Ike probably wasn't such a great idea. It was always the same every time they fought.

She tried to whack him with the metal pole but he caught it and pushed her against the locked door of the store room. By their constant destructive ways, the lights had gone out, only leaving light from the setting sun pouring into the house. Sweat shimmered and slid sickly down his face and all Sheik could do was look in his eyes to see her glistening blood. She pulled her face into a new snarl and pushed futilely against him.

"Damn, when the hell did you get so strong?" she mumbled as she felt crushed by his increasing pressure.

"I always let you win wrestling Sheik,"

"Fat chance, you know I'm better then you, arrogant jerk."

All of a sudden Ike found himself flying into a chair and with a VERY sore mouth while Sheik spun the pole and pulled her foot back. Ike and rubbed his throbbing cheek, opening his eyes and seeing Sheik approaching him. Now also armed with knives. Gulping, he sprang up and started running again.

Ike scarcely remembered a time when they weren't fighting. Before this war, all he could remember were awkward silences and confused looks at each other. No kissing, no laughing. Just silence, He wasn't even sure how they hooked up into this crazy relationship. Perhaps this is how some people felt when they had a volcano exploding on the outside and a hurricane was causing havoc on the inside. Pure destruction. Merciless. Damages long lasting.

Ike quickly found himself cornered and face to fist with Sheik, this time though he decided maybe if he gave Sheik a few bruises, well more than usual, she'd back off, so he tried punching the red-eyed woman. Sheik snarled again and through a knife, grazing his cheek and then kicked Ike in the stomach. Ike reached up and slapped Sheik in the face, creative with his resources he grabbed the knife and did battle with Sheik. Both of them serious about causing the other the most anguish they could possible muster. The knives clashed as sparks flied, neither blonde or bluenette wanting to back down. It wasn't until Sheik had him pinned on the floor with a knife at Ike's throat did they realise they had gone too far.

"Ike... shit." The bluenette looked to the right,

The fire was spreading from the bedroom and quickly running into the kitchen. Both of them signed the unregistered truce and stood up. Sheik reached the fire extinguisher and battled the mess in the bedroom while Ike used the extending sink head and doused the flames.

"You need help, you idiot?" Sheik yelled, even though her bandaged fingers were screaming in pain.

"I'm okay moron! You?" Ike groaned as he turned up the water valve, feeling the heat on his face.

"Peachy." The house suffered the most damage and, from the fire, the two had minimal burns. What really hurt was what they did to each other.

Ike flopped onto the couch and, a few seconds later, Sheik crawled up and whacked him on the upside of his head.

"Hey... Sheik..." he panted as he gripped her body curvaceous body, threatening to break her, "Remember that time I broke your jaw?" he coughed, spitting up blood onto her luscious hair. Sheik pulled her cowl off wiped it off before she leaned on his large, comfortable, chiseled chest.

"Yes, and then I broke your leg, I assumed you had wanted my jaw to stick out like yours," they laughed once. Then sinked back into silence. It was a long an uncomfortable one, because both were proud fighters who weren't in tune with their emotions. Now would have been a good time to talk about them, if these brave souls knew how speak their inner thoughts.

"Y-Yeah... somethin' like that..." Ike muttered, "Hey... listen Sheik... I'm tired..."

"Really? I had no idea," she said sarcastically, although she was equally as fatigued.

"N-No really, I'm serious," he sounded as if he regretted to say that, almost like he wanted to go on fighting, "so uh... let's call a truce huh?"

"A truce?" The blonde looked at him suspiciously. She couldn't make a come back as she looked at his navy blue eyes. After a split second of contemplation, she sighed.

"Yeah."

Ike sat up and pulled down her cowl. He struggled to find words, but he knew in the end, he didn't have to say them.

He pulled her hair and grabbed her tightly, almost possessively. She clawed her nails into his back, curling her hands and digging into his flesh. They always fought but neither had ever considered leaving. They were always hurt but they never complained.

_After all, a kiss with a fist was better then none. _

* * *

><p>Sorry for an unsatisfying ending... but that's it. Good news is, I'm out of jubi!<p>

REVIEW


End file.
